


Recruit Rush

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rook getting lots of attention basically, Smut, bottom!Rook, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: Rook gets assigned a group of recruits to train for the first time. They seem to have a strange obsession with him. Slowly over time, he figures out what the deal is.
Relationships: Rook/Recruit, Rook/Recruit/Recruit/Recruit/Recruit/Recruit, Rook/Recruits
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Recruit Rush

When Rook was told he would be given five new recruits to train this month, he was dumbfounded. Usually it was Montagne or sometimes on the odd occasion Doc who would be given recruits. They were much older and experienced than he, and both had adopted the mentor role which Rook had not. He wasn’t mad or upset, just surprised. He had sometimes thought about it, what he would want to say or do. His immediate reaction to the email that contained the news was to contact Montagne. Surely, this was a mistake, after all Rook never got recruits. 

Montagne clarified that no, this was not a mistake, and that surprisingly this group of recruits had unanimously requested Rook specifically to instruct them. This just made Rook more confused. 

“This will be a great new experience for you!” Montagne said over the phone, “Perhaps it is best not to question it. If you need any help or advice, just give me a call.” It would be a great experience indeed, and maybe this would be a steppingstone to becoming a mentor like Montagne. He told himself not to question Harry’s decision making in entrusting him with a fresh batch of new recruits, but something was off about this. He never really explicitly stated his want for this. In fact, there were many other things he had been requesting for what seemed like forever now. Some updates to the training armor to pinpoint where exactly needed a buff, a private section of the training room to make sure the trauma plates were still safe to use and up to code. Hell, even a new bag to carry them in was to be expected. No, instead he would be recruit training for the next month. 

The next evening Rook met up with Montagne and Doc in the GIGN unit’s lobby. The older men helped Rook to create a basic outline of day-to-day activities to try out with the recruits, from marksmen exercises to first-aid. Basic stuff, with plenty of situations and simulations thrown in between. “Thank you for your help,” Rook smiled at the other two. They were very patient with him, answering any questions that came about, and both offered their assistance if Rook ever got overwhelmed or confused as to what to do. 

The new recruits would arrive in a week. For some this was a short notice, but luckily for Rook he had Montagne and Doc to help him along the way. He sat in his own private room in the GIGN sector, smiling to himself at the nicely color-coated schedule for the next month. This was so new and exciting, defiantly a nice change of pace than the repetitive training simulations that had been bogging him down for the past forever. 

The week seemed to go by so quickly, and suddenly Rook was greeted by five new recruits as promised. Doc had explained that all had unique and special military and police backgrounds, and that it was not necessary to use scare-tactics to train them. Instead, the point of the training exercises was to show Rainbow what these individuals could do, and whether they were worthy or not to join such an elite team. 

The five looked almost identically. All were male, wearing the exact same clothing and a balaclava to hide their identity. There were some variation when it came to skin tone and heights, but besides that it was difficult to tell them apart. 

Rook introduced himself to them, although he knew they knew who he was. ‘Why me?’ Rook thought to himself as he led them to their dorms. All were oddly quiet, were recruits always this stoic?

The next morning Rook went right to work following his schedule to a tee. He woke up alert and excited for the new day, got changed and hurried out to meet the recruits who should be waiting for him at the gym to perform a wellness test. Doc had already checked their health, now it was his turn to make sure they were capable before the actual training began. 

Rook watched as the men followed his orders obediently. It was a little unnerving how they watched Rook as they performed their tests. It made Rook feel a little vulnerable, especially when the recruits would watch him as they underwent strenuous activities such as pull-ups or push-ups. 

This would continue for weeks. Once the actual training would begin, they should become more comfortable around him, Rook thought. Perhaps they were nervous or trying to make sure they didn’t slip up and make a mistake. However, it just wouldn’t stop. The recruits would watch Rook with something in their eyes; fascination? They also began to get closer to him, but not in a casual chummy kind of way. They would give him compliments and praise, which made Rook a little flustered, but also confused. He tried to see if this was just a him thing or if they were like this with other operators. He brought up Montagne first, but they only seemed to have general good feelings towards him. Then Twitch, but again, they replied so apathetically. “She is a great operator”, one said after Rook asked, “I admire her drone work”. Rook frowned and waited for any other responses outside of “she is good” or “I’ve heard good things”, but nothing came from it. 

After the third week, it was very obvious something else was going on. Was it for a surprise birthday party? The dates wouldn’t line up, it would be another three weeks until his birthday, long after the recruits were assigned to an attacker operator. Maybe a prank by Bandit? His were usually spontaneous and most certainly always had a crowd to see, this was too low-key for him. Maybe Montagne had told them to go easy on him since this was his first time training recruits, however this seemed unlikely as if Rook had a problem he could just call Montagne and the man would come over to help. 

That sparked an idea. What if he did call Montagne to help with the recruits tomorrow? That way he may be able to see a shift in their attitude, or even see how they swarm Montagne with the same attention he had been getting. 

It was late that evening, but it was worth a shot. 

“Gilles?” Rook asked, hoping it was not too late for the other man. 

“Hello Julien, what’s up?” Montagne replied, not even a sliver of annoyance in his voice. Rook sighed in relief. “Would you mind helping me with the recruits tomorrow? I think I need a little bit of variance in the exercises, maybe shield training?” Montagne responded, “I’m sorry, but tomorrow I have two scheduled training simulations I must attend. What about the day after?” Rook really wished he could get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to force Montagne to opt out of a simulation he was supposed to be at. “I’ll let you know tomorrow afternoon, okay Gilles?” Rook answered. “Alright, sounds good. Sleep well, Julien.”

Rook had forgotten to call Montagne. The older man asked about it but pushed it aside as it was more of an attacker-focused training, unless Clash was willing to help.

It was the final week of training. Rook was left confused and helpless as to what was going on. It had escalated to where the Recruits would give him little touches. It started innocently enough, a pat on the back here, an accidental brush across his waist there. Soon they would walk past and give his sides a squish, which made Rook blush a little but nevertheless he passed off as being more strange signs of approval from the recruits. But it had evolved into one recruit giving him a slap on his butt once after Rook had demonstrated his aim with his revolver, the recruit saying, “nice work, Rook.” Again, oblivious to their true intent, Rook believed it to just be a strange comradery that had formed within the group. The thought of it being a sign of disrespect crossed his mind for a moment, but he assumed since they were trying to get into Rainbow they had no reason to want to disrespect him. The incident made his cheeks go bright red, which made him embarrassed as he could feel the warmth in his face, which in turn made him blush more. Was this what they wanted from him? For him to be flustered in front of them? 

Rook wanted ever so much to ask them what the hell was going on. He did not have them for much longer, and if he was going to find out he didn’t have long until they were gone. The thought of asking made anxiety nestle in his chest; what if it was all in his head and they thought he was weird? Rook took deep breaths and tried to think rationally for a moment. He was a member of the GIGN and team Rainbow, if they thought he was weird, what does that matter to him? They’re all just a bunch of recruits after all. 

It was the final Wednesday before the recruits would be transferred that Saturday. Rook had gathered them in the GIGN lobby and prayed that none of his other teammates walked in on this awkward conversation. The recruits stood attentively and watched Rook as if he were their prey.

Rook took a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves. He wanted to be as clear as possible for fear of having to clarify what he was asking. 

“Why do you all have some sort of odd obsession with me?” Rook questioned. Before any could respond, Rook interrupted, “You don’t talk about any of the other operators like you talk about me. You don’t treat each other physically the same way as me. You all watch me, no matter what I do. What are you trying to get at?” Rook looked the recruits over, then continued, “Are you trying to butter me up with flattery to try and get into Rainbow? It doesn’t work like that.”

The recruits glanced among themselves, each eyeing the other, waiting for one of them to reply. Finally, one spoke up. 

“We are obsessed with you. We want to pleasure you. This whole time, we’d hope you’d notice,” one said. Another spoke up, “You’re kind of naïve!” 

Rook’s face lit up red. This wasn’t what he was expecting. This whole time, they weren’t trying to get into Rainbow using flattery, but instead had a strange crush on him? All of them?

“Explain yourselves—wait, never mind, don’t do that. Why do you want to…” Rook’s cheeks felt so hot and he knew his whole face was bright pink at this point, “pleasure me?” 

Just like that, the recruits gave each other a nod and surrounded Rook. Two pushed Rook back into a chair behind him and leaned in close. “Please, let us do our thing, Julien,” the one to the right of Rook said. Rook was frozen stiff, a flustered mess. He didn’t want this to stop, the attention was so nice. He knew that if he wanted it to stop he would just say and then report them for their incredibly disrespectful actions, but now the thought of all the attention on him and all the compliments went straight to his dick. How far was this going to go?

The recruits started to lean in and give him soft kisses, hands traveling across his body and face. Suddenly, Rook felt fearful of one of his fellow GIGN comrades, or anyone seeing this. Would he get in trouble? Most defiantly. Would he be scolded by Doc and Montagne? Absolutely. Would he get teased by Lion and Twitch? Is that even a question?

“Pardon me,” Rook said, gently pushing the two recruits in front of him out of his face, “Can we continue this in my quarters?” The recruits agreed and nodded, backing away from Rook so he could lead them to his bedroom. He felt odd as the five recruits hungrily trailed behind him, eager to get their hands on him.

Once inside, Rook locked the door behind all of them. The recruits immediately returned focus to Rook and insisted on undressing him. “Are you guys that eager?!” Rook snapped as three recruits grabbed at his uniform, trying to get him out of it. The other two were busy undressing themselves to the side. Rook helped the three in front of him get his complicated armor off and then uniform, at the end leaving him only in his underwear and socks. One of the three recruits in front of him immediately began to kiss Rook all over, his neck and his soft chest, rolling his tongue over one of Rook’s nipples. Rook cried out softly and tried to hide his face to the side. The recruit in front of him then looked back at the others, “Undressed, now.” Three of the five just removed their pants and boots, completely covered from the waist up, while two of them actually got undressed fully but kept their mask and goggles over. Rook wished he could just look at their faces, look at the five horny soldiers who somehow agreed to try and get into Rainbow just to fuck him. The idea was so dirty and unpleasant, but at the same time he was melting under their touch and their kisses. Rook let a small moan escape and quickly covered him mouth, but what was done was done.

One of the half-dressed recruits took him to the bed and patted it, motioning for Rook to get on. It was a nice queen-sized bed with lots of comfy pillows and a cool duvet. It was enough to fit them all, but it was a bit cramped. The recruits wordlessly rearranged themselves so that two sat by his head, two by his sides, and one between his legs. Rook groaned with excitement and eyed the magnificent display of cocks surrounding him. One of the two recruits by his head held down his wrists, causing Rook to gasp in surprise. 

“Let’s start off slow”, the other by his head said. He straddled Rook’s chest and pressed his cock against Rook’s lips. “Okay?” the recruit asked. Rook’s eyes went wide as he opened his mouth and let the recruit slide his dick inside. The recruit groaned and began to thrust slowly inside Rook’s mouth, making sure not to go too deep and make the Frenchman gag. Rook’s tongue slid under the cock as he sucked it down, baby blue eyes staring up at the recruit above him. 

“He takes it so expertly,” the recruit to the left of him lazily said, “Do you like being a pampered baby boy?” Rook’s eyes squeezed shut as he moaned at the sweet nickname. As he was sucking the one recruit’s dick, the others allowed their hands to travel around Rook’s body, rubbing circles into his pink nipples and leaving kisses on his soft tummy. 

The recruit between his legs pressed his hand against Rook’s erection, causing Rook to buck into the touch. The recruit helped Rook take off the underwear as Rook was preoccupied, allowing his hard cock to spring free. There was some quiet words exchanged and some shuffling, but Rook couldn’t focus too much on that as the Recruit who was fucking his mouth began to speed up. 

Suddenly Rook felt the cold sensation of lubricant coating his ass and gasped around the cock in surprise. The other recruit by his head ran his fingers through Rook’s blond hair and cooed at him, “Shh, it’s okay Julien.” Rook relaxed under the touch and nuzzled back into the pillows. 

The recruit between Rook’s legs inserted two digits into him and slowly began to finger-fuck him. Rook pushed against the fingers and moaned needily. “It’s funny how you called us eager at the start of all this,” one of the recruits said, “when in reality you’re the one so desperate to be fucked”. The recruit added another finger and opened Rook’s hole up more, prepping him for what was about to come next. 

There was a pause from the recruit fucking his mouth as he turned around and said something to the recruit who was about to fuck his ass, but again Rook was so out of it he didn’t understand any of it. He took a moment to catch his breath but found himself panting again as soon as he was filled with cock from both ends. The recruit’s dick felt good as it stretched him and filled him up, and the thought of getting fucked twice at the same time made his cock twitch with excitement. The other recruits did not hesitate to pleasure him in their own ways: the one by his head praised him and complimented him, the one on his one side sucked and bit at his nipples, and the last recruit had began teasing his cock by pressing against the tip and running his fingers up and down the shaft. 

Rook was a moaning mess. He was borderline overstimulated, but everything felt so good he didn’t want it to stop. The recruit fucking him began to speed up, and the recruit he was giving a blowjob to tried to match up with the pace of the other. Saliva trickled down Rook’s chin as he gagged a few times on the cock in his mouth. 

“Doesn’t this feel good? You’re our favorite operator, we’ve been wanting to pleasure you for a whole month,” the recruit complimenting him said, “You take it like such a good boy.”

The recruit fucking his mouth sped up quickly, moaning and coming into Rook’s mouth. Rook’s eyes filled with tears as he tried to swallow all of the recruit’s seed, but some joined the saliva and trickled down his chin and cheeks. The recruit above him was breathless and flipped over to the side, recovering from his orgasm. 

“You look so pretty with your face covered in cum, I bet you’d look even prettier with your ass full of cum as well,” the recruit continued, planting a kiss on Rook’s forehead. 

Rook cried out as a hand grabbed his dick and thrusted up and down the shaft. It was getting to be too much, there were probably so many hickies across his chest now, he was being fucked so roughly and now he was getting jerked off. Tears began to slide down his cheeks as he could no longer contain his moans. 

He received another kiss, “Hey, it’s okay baby boy. You’re doing so good for us. It’s going to feel so good once it’s over”. Rook leaned into the kiss, and the recruit held Rook’s head in his hands, rubbing circles into his cheeks and hair and telling him “Good job!” or “You’re being such a good boy”.

He was going to come any moment now. His dick felt so hard and he could feel that warm and tight feeling in his stomach. He wanted to tell them, but he was so overstimulated he couldn’t form the words. Instead, all that came out were high-pitch cries, to which was followed by cock being forced deeper into him. 

Rook finally felt it, the sudden rush of pleasure through him. He moaned loudly as cum spurted out of his cock, covering his stomach in his own seed. He was panting so quickly and intensely; everything became a blurry haze. The recruit fucking him took the opportunity of Rook’s orgasm to fuck him until he filled Rook up with his own seed. Rook bit his lip and held back a noise of pleasure as he felt the recruit cum in his ass. 

The recruits returned to mildly toying with him, giving him soft kisses, whispering soft praise, giving him a squish here and there, and cuddling him.

“Good boy,” a recruit said. He couldn’t tell exactly who as he was still spaced out from his orgasm, but it didn’t matter. He was their good boy now. 

The rest of the week the training plans were cancelled. Instead, Rook had taken a sudden likening to his recruits. They hung out in the GIGN lobby, ate lunch and dinner together, and sometimes some would catch a glimpse of one or two recruits going into Rook’s bedroom in the evening rather than their own quarters. 

Rook was terribly upset when his recruits had to leave him that Saturday. Of course, they would still be on base, but they were no longer his. However, this didn’t mean they wouldn’t sneak out during the night to pay a visit to their favorite GIGN operator.


End file.
